weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ascended Knuckles
Ascended Knuckles The Ascended Knuckles comes from a future even further than that of the Ancient Ugandan Knuckles. Description The Ascended Knuckles appear to be a race of an inter-dimensional species of Ugandan Knuckles. Their entire being seems to be made up of other worldly energy that takes the shape and form of an average Ugandan Knuckles. They are known as god like beings that have ascended beyond Da Wey, They have stated that they no longer need to know de wea, They do not Click their tongues, They do not need a Queen, They do not Spit. The Ascended Knuckles are the culmination of every Knuckles species. Appearance The Ascended Knuckles are some form of other worldly mass of energy that takes the shape and form of a Ugandan Knuckles. This causes them to be quite shiny, as their body emits a glowing white light. The shape of a star surrounded by rotating specs of light surround the beings bodies. It is unknown if this shape that emits from the body of these beings represents some ancient symbol or if it's just a random shape that these beings create. The eyes of these beings shine brightly. This is probably due to the Ascended Knuckles abilities to see throughout multiple dimensions at once. History The Ascended Knuckles traveled through time back to present day Uganda in order to help the other Ugandan Knuckles ascend to a greater plane of existence, and to prevent the desolate future that the Ancient Knuckles are doomed to live in. Origin According to them. The Ascended Knuckles were once Ancient Ugandan Knuckles, living in the destroyed future where the Knuckles were horribly deformed due to embracing the Super Ebola. After Knuckles Ultimus failed to send the Ancient Knuckles to the past to warn the Ugandans of their future. He took a group of Ancient Knuckles and cleansed them of all their corruption. Causing them to ascend into these inter-dimensional beings. The Ascended Knuckles have been mostly successful in Helping the Ugandan Knuckles reach ascension, however when trying to cleanse the rest of the Ancient Knuckles, the soon betrayed the Ascended Knuckles just like they betrayed Knuckles Ultimus, and continued to embrace the Super Ebola and spread their corruption. The Ascended Knuckles now reside in a realm called the Dimensional Transport. This is a realm that connects every and all dimensions throughout the endless multiverse together. Powers and Abilities The Ascended Knuckles are inter-dimensional beings from a plane of existence beyond our comprehension. It would be nearly impossible to list all the abilities these beings have, however there are a few that are notable enough to list. '''Levitation: '''The Ascended Knuckles no longer need to walk. They simply levitate above the ground. '''Dimensional hopping: '''The Ascended Knuckles have the ability to travel between dimensions. They are not effected by Space-Time limitations. They can travel easily from one dimension to another. Some of which may contain phenomenon or anomalies that our Universe is physically or even mentally impossible to comprehend. But it's all just another walk in the park for them. '''Curing / Cleansing: '''They have the ability to help regular 3 Dimensional beings such as an average Ugandan Knuckles rid themselves of their corruptions and become an Ascended Knuckles themselves. '''Reality Warping: '''The Ascended Knuckles are able to bend and warp the fabric of reality at their very will. '''Othersight: '''This allows the Ascended Knuckles to see all within multiple dimensions at once. Additional info The Ascended Knuckles bodies seem to ripple and spew very quickly as they speak. This is probably due to the fact that they are not solid beings, but a mass of galactic energy. meaning their speech most likely emanates from all parts of their body rather than just their mouth. It is currently unknown if these beings consume anything. Most likely not since they are immortal beings from a higher plane of existence. The Ascended Knuckles seem to have a strong liking for Bubbles (Knuckles) As They see Bubbles as a wonderful gem of the Ugandan past. The Ascended Knuckles are infinitely more powerful than a Gaztons. So far it seems that only Ugandan Knuckles are able to reach this form, as there are no instances of other species such as Wakandan Knuckles, Wagundan Knuckles, Ugandan Puccas, Australian Sonics, Chinese Rouges, etc that are able to reach an ascended form.Category:Characters Category:Knuckleses Category:Species Category:Ugandan population Category:Gods Category:Royalty